


The Longest Night

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's sister is kidnapped by someone who wants to cause Steve problems. Little does Five-0 know, Mary isn't the only family member that is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this one came from, but it flowed easily and that's something I love in a story. Warning for violence to our two female family members
> 
> Originally posted on LJ

Title: The Longest Night  
Beta: [](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/)**cookiemonsta** Thanks babe ♥  
Pairing: Steve/Danny, Chin, Kono, Grace, Mary, Rachel, OMC  
Rating: R (for violence)  
Wordcount: app 4300  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these characters, this is for pure fun.

Summary: Steve's sister is kidnapped by someone who wants to cause Steve problems. Little does Five-0 know, Mary isn't the only family member that is in danger.

Notes: Not really sure where this one came from, but it flowed easily and that's something I love in a story. Warning for violence to our two female family members

The Longest Night

Mary regains consciousness with a sharp pain to her head. She jumps when she hears a tiny sniffle from the darkened corner of the small room.

“Is someone there?” she asks warily. She stands, taking a moment to steady herself before taking a step closer. “Hello?”

“Hello.”

The voice is tiny, and clearly scared. Mary walks closer and kneels down as a young girl comes into view. “Oh my god,” she breathes. “Are you okay?”

The girl shakes her head slowly and stares at her with tear-filled eyes. “My ankle hurts,” she whispers.

“My name is Mary, I’m not going to hurt you,” Mary murmurs gently. She moves closer, slow and steady, aware of the girl’s gaze on her. “Can you tell me your name?”

“My daddy told me not to tell strangers my name.”

“Your daddy sounds like a smart man, honey.” Mary sits against the wall and checks the girl over for obvious injuries. There is a bruise over her cheek that is fresh, and her face is stained with tear tracks. “Do you know how long you’ve been here?”

“Not long,” The girl wipes her face and sits up a little straighter. “They took me while I was playing in the park. My dad was going to pick me up from the nanny.”

Mary cringes. “You have a nanny?”

“Yeah. My mummy works,” the girl says bluntly.

“Do you know who took you?” Mary asks, trying to work out the connection, to figure out why they are both here.

“Bad guys.”

Mary can’t help but snort. “Bad guys?”

“They had guns. Daddy says men with guns that aren’t cops are bad guys.”

“Okay,” Mary says with a small smile. “Well my brother will find us, so you have nothing to worry about. We’ll be out of here, eating shave ice in no time.”

“Is your brother a good guy?”

“He’s the _best_ guy,” Mary says fondly. “Did you see anything, do you know where we are?”

“We’re near the water,” the girl says quietly. She bites her lip and wipes her face again.

“Daddy always told me to look around and remember what was nearby.”

Mary smiles. “Your dad must really love you. He taught you a lot.”

“My dad is tough, and he’s brave.”

“I bet he is,” Mary says. She reaches out and rests her hand on the girl’s arm. “Did they hurt you?”

“I tried to get away.”

Mary fights a grin at the determination in the girls voice. “Okay, and is that when your face and ankle got hurt?”

“Yeah.”

“They didn’t do anything else? Try to hurt you in any other way?”

“No. They just pointed a gun at me.” The girl hunches forward and sniffles as her eyes well with tears. “My daddy and his friends are going to be so worried about me.”

“I’m sure they will. Now listen, I know your daddy told you not to tell a stranger your name but I’d really like it if you shared it with me. I promise I’m not going to hurt you, I’d just prefer to call you by your name.”

“Quit all the talking in there!”

Mary instinctively reaches for the girl as the door of the small room swings open and two men march through. One of them is tall with greying hair, and the other is stocky with a mean-looking smile on his face. She hates them instantly.

“What the hell do you want?” she cries.

“It’s nearly time.”

“Time for _what?_ ” Mary asks, standing up. She positions herself in front of the girl and crosses her arms. “Tell me why we're here.”

The taller one laughs, stepping forward to grab Mary by the hair. “You don’t get to make demands.”

“Don’t hurt her!”

“Oh, what do we have here?” The other one taunts, walking closer to lean down and glare at the girl. “You’re just as mouthy as that bastard father of yours.”

“Don’t speak about him like that!” She screams out, harsh sobs tearing from her little chest.

“Shut her up!” The tall one barks, walking away to allow his subordinate to follow his orders. "I said shut her up.”

Mary lunges for her just as the shorter man swings, back handing the girl across the face. She falls to the floor with a whimper and goes silent.

“You bastard,” Mary growls. She rushes forward only to be shoved back and pushed to the floor.

“I suggest you look after her for your brother and his partners sake. If he does what we want, you two just might get out of here.”

Mary kneels, after a quick glance at the girl. “I’m here because you want Steve to do something?”

“The McGarrett genes are full of intelligence,” the man in charge says with a sneer.

“Who the hell is she, and why is she here?” Mary asks, angry with an innocent child being put in jeopardy.

“You don’t know who she is.”

Both men laugh and Mary feels a little sick. The child is obviously a pawn in this game just like she is. They turn and walk out without saying anything further and Mary turns desperately to the girl. She checks her over again, frowning at the red mark below the already bruised cheekbone.

“Hey. Sweetie, can you wake up for me?” Mary whispers. She carefully lifts the girl into her lap, stroking back her dark hair. “Come on. Please be okay.”

A series of loud explosions sound from the other room and Mary curls herself over the girl. She lifts her head when they stop and she hears yelling. The girl is starting to come to in her lap and Mary mentally curses at the timing.

“Mary!”

She looks up to see Steve kick the door open and rush into the room. He takes a moment to adjust to the dim light and strides forward when he sets eyes on her.

“Steve. Thank god you’re here.”

“We’ve got to get you out of here, Mar.” Steve squats down beside her and peers closer. “Jesus,” he breathes.

The girl cries out in pain when she tries to move in Mary’s lap, instinctively responding to Steve’s voice.

“Gracie,” Steve whispers hoarsely. He gently takes the girl from Mary’s grasp, ignoring the look of shock on her face.

“You know her?” Mary asks, stunned. She’s never seen her brother around kids and especially not with this look of distress on his features.

“What have they done to you?” Steve mutters hoarsely to himself. He slowly stands, holding Grace close to his chest with one hand cupping her head. “What did they do, Mary?”

“Who is she?” Mary asks impatiently. She hurries beside her brother.

“Mary, tell me what they did to her,” Steve demands, ignoring her question.

“He knocked her out because he thought she was being a smartass. One of the guys said she was like her father. Steve, tell me who she is.”

“It’s Danny’s daughter.” Steve tightens his hold on her as she wakes up and starts to struggle in his arms. “Hey, Gracie. It’s me, baby,” he murmurs soothingly.

“Uncle Steve,” Grace whispers, voice heavy with pain and exhaustion. She looks up at him and throws one arm around his neck. “I knew you’d save us.”

“Of course I would. You stay still now, I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Is Danny here?” Mary asks quietly as they hurry through the abandoned warehouse, glancing absently at the unconscious men. She gives the guy that hit Grace a sharp kick as she passes.  
Steve raises an eyebrow at her.

“He’s the one that hit her,” Mary says defiantly. She sees the tightening of Steve’s jaw and is silently thankful that he has Grace in his arms to keep him distracted.

“No. He just got a phone call from Rachel. He’s on his way to her house.”

“I think Grace was taken from the park. She said her dad was supposed to pick her up from the nanny there.”

“She didn’t tell you who her father was?” Steve asks, frowning as they emerge into the afternoon sun. Kono runs towards them, stumbling to a halt when she sees the child in Steve’s arms.

“She wouldn’t tell me her name either. Her dad told her not to tell strangers who she was.”

“Boss? I thought intel said it was only Mary.”

“Yeah. So did I,” Steve mutters. “We need to get Danny back here. And an ambulance.”

Grace lifts her head and looks at Kono. She bites her lip and rests her head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh my God,” Kono breathes. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“She needs to be checked out,” Steve says quietly to Kono. “She's taken at least one hit to the face.”

Kono gasps and pulls her radio out, calling for the nearby ambulance to be brought down. “I’ll call Danny.”

“No,” Steve says immediately. “I’ll call him.”

“McGarrett! These guys are coming to,” Chin calls from the doorway. He walks across and meets Steve’s eyes as he recognizes Grace. “Let me take her so you can call Danny.”

“No!” Grace cries out. She buries her face in Steve’s neck.

“Okay, it’s okay.” Steve shifts his stance, holding Grace more snugly against his chest. “You don’t have to go anywhere, Chin was just offering to help.”

“I’ll take Mary back while Chin books these guys. We can meet later to go over the intel we found here.”

“Thanks Kono,” Steve says. He looks his sister over. “Are you okay? Do you need to be checked out?”

“They tasered me,” Mary says grumpily, rubbing a point on her neck.

“I’ll make sure she gets looked after. You take care of Grace,” Kono says.

“ _Mahalo_ ,” Steve murmurs, sliding his phone from his pocket. “Hey, Gracie. We’re going to go to the ambulance so I can set you down and call your dad okay?”

“You’re going to stay with me?”

“Of course.” Steve kisses her forehead and walks slowly across to the ambulance that has just pulled up. “I’m going to be right here with you the whole time.”

“Danno’s going to be worried,” Grace whispers. “Tell him I’m okay.”

Steve smiles fondly. “Oh, babe. He’s going to see just how you are when he gets here.”

“You do it too,” she murmurs, watching Steve.

“Do what?” Steve asks curiously.

“You’ve been around Danno too long. You call me _babe_.”

“Yes, I do.” Steve says, kissing her again before setting her down gently on the end of the stretcher. He makes sure to keep hold of her hand while he speaks quietly to the medics. Grace answers the medics questions, showing them everything that hurts while she keeps a tight grip on Steve. It’s only when they suggest taking her to the hospital that she reacts, crying out for Steve. “You can’t make me go. I’m staying with Steve.”

“We understand you might be scared, sweetie, and that you’ve been through a lot but we really need to take you to hospital for x-rays,” the female medic says gently.

“He has to come. I don’t go with strangers. I need him. He’s mine,” she cries desperately, trying to reach out for Steve to pick her up.

Both medics stare at them wide-eyed.

“Commander? Do you have prior knowledge of this girl?”

“Danno said Steve is ours. He’ll protect me. I’m not going anywhere without him.”

Steve tries not to let his eyes fill with tears at Grace’s obvious fear and heartbreak. “Come here.” He lifts her back into his arms, stroking her back. “Calm down, Gracie. I’m not going to let you go anywhere without me. I’ll come with you to the hospital and Danno will meet us there.”

“Are you sure?” Grace asks, lower lip trembling.

“You know I’ll never leave you,” Steve whispers against her forehead. He steps up into the ambulance and settles with her in his lap. “This is the best we’re going to get,” he says to the medics.

They exchange a look and nod. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Chin appears at the ambulance doors, having witnessed most of the scene. “I’ll call Danny and tell him to meet you at the hospital.”

“Thanks,” Steve says.

He knows Danny will worry and most likely rant at hearing the news from Chin but this is the safest option he has; keeping Grace calm until she can be fully checked out. He needs to focus on that right now.

~~~~~

“You’d think Chin could have given me more information,” Danny mutters. “And what the hell is Grace doing with Steve anyway?”

Kono sighs and leans back against the wall. She had arrived at the hospital with Mary at the same time Danny had pulled up. “They’ll be here any minute now. You trust Steve, he’ll explain when they get here.”

The ambulance doors swing open and Danny turns to look at Kono. “How badly hurt is he? He better not be coming in by ambulance,” he growls.

The medics step through the doors and Danny gets to his feet as his partner comes into view, carrying his precious daughter. He gasps, hand going to his mouth. “Gracie!”

Steve stops, bracing himself as Danny runs towards them. “She’s okay,” he says quickly.

“Danno!” Grace cries, breaking into fresh tears. She turns her head from Steve’s shoulder and looks into her father’s face.

“Oh my God,” Danny breathes. “Who did this?” He takes Grace from Steve’s arms and tries to check her for injuries.

“Commander? We really need to take her through.”

Steve nods to the medic and waves his hand towards Danny. “This is her father, my partner. Detective Danny Williams.”

“Okay. Sir?” The medic waits until she has Danny’s attention. “We need to check your daughter properly and admit her for x-rays to her ankle.”

“Of course,” Danny murmurs, holding Grace tight. “Steve?”

“Uncle Steve? You’re coming right?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Steve looks at Kono. “Mary?”

“She’s getting checked out now.”

“I’ll be back when we have Grace settled.”

Danny meets Steve’s eyes, seeing the concern there. “Did you get them?” he asks bluntly as they follow the medics through into the emergency department.

“We got them. Preliminary intel shows they were going to use Mary, and probably Grace to bribe you and I. It was part of the drug crew we raided last week.”

“Bastards,” Danny swears.

Grace suddenly lifts her head and looks at Danny. “They called you a bastard, daddy.”

“They _what?_ ” Steve growls before Danny can respond.

“I told them not to speak about you like that,” Grace says defiantly. “That’s when they hit me again.”

“Oh, Monkey,” Danny whispers. He takes a deep breath and kisses the top of her head. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Grace says quietly. “They were bad guys.”

“Yeah, they were.” Danny sits down on the bed the medic indicates and rests Grace in his lap.

“I’m going to check in with Chin. I’ll just be outside the curtain,” Steve says softly.

“No!” Grace screams. “Don’t leave, Uncle Steve.” She reaches out to him, only calming when he instantly steps forward to take her hand.

Steve catches sight of Danny’s pale face as he kneels in front of them. “Danno’s here baby, and I’ll just be right there. I’ll stay where you can see me, but I really need to talk to Chin. I need to check on the bad guys.”

“You promised you’d never leave me,” Grace says tearfully. She clutches Danny’s thigh with one hand and Steve’s hand with the other.

“And I won’t,” Steve promises. “Can you be brave for me? You were so brave today.”

Grace nods silently.

“Okay.” Steve stands. He presses a kiss to Grace’s cheek and steps back. “I’m going to call Chin, and I promise you I’ll only be a few minutes, and you’ll be able to see me at all times.”

Grace looks up at Danny for a moment then back to Steve. She nods again and slowly releases Steve’s hand.

“Thank you,” Danny whispers to Steve. He moves further back on to the bed. “Steve will be right back, honey. Do you want to see your Mom? I should tell her where you are.”

Grace shrugs and leans back against Danny’s chest to watch Steve. “You would have stopped them.”

“What do you mean? Of course I would have stopped them if I knew what was happening.”

“No.” Grace doesn’t take her gaze off Steve but she continues speaking haltingly. “At the park. If I was with you, they wouldn’t have got me.”

Danny sighs. As much as he would love to appoint blame, he knows no one is at fault except the criminals of Hawaii. Before he received Chin’s call, he had learned enough to know that the nanny was traumatized and distressed at Grace being kidnapped while in her care. He holds Grace closer and looks up in relief when Steve walks back into the room. “Well?”

“They’re at headquarters. Waiting for me.”

Danny nods. “ _Later_ ,” he mouths over Grace’s head.

Steve nods in response then looks down at Grace. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts. Everything hurts,” Grace mumbles. She puts her hand out and gives Steve a tired smile when he takes it in his own.

“I’m sure it does. They’re going to look after you and then your Mom can take you home.”

Grace tugs on Steve’s hand. “Wanna stay with you and Danno.”

Steve looks up at Danny, frowning. “Are you sure? I called your Mom too, she’s on her way.”

“Please let me stay.”

“Baby, we need to talk to your Mom,” Danny says gently, glancing at Steve. He knows Steve will give Grace whatever she needs but they need to discuss this with Rachel before he commits to anything.

“Okay,” Grace mutters. Her hold on Steve loosens as she slumps in Danny’s arms, exhaustion finally taking over.

“What the hell, Danny? Why doesn’t she want to go home?”

“I don’t know,” Danny says quietly. “I think she feels safer with us.”

Steve drags a hand over his face. “I had no idea she was there until I saw her in Mary’s arms. God. I felt like my heart broke when I saw her bruises.”

Danny smiles dangerously. “I want some time with these guys.”

“No. You need to focus on her. Let me deal with them.”

“Steven. They hurt my daughter.”

Steve squats down so he can look up into Danny’s face. He puts his hand on Danny’s knee. “I know. I know exactly what they did, and they won’t get away with it. I promise you that.”

Danny takes a sharp breath when Grace whimpers a little in her sleep. “Make them pay, babe. Please,” he whispers, eyes full of tears.

Steve cups Danny’s face as he stands. “I will.”

“Danny?” Rachel strides into the room, handbag haphazardly thrown over her shoulder. “Oh, Grace.”

Steve steps back, retreating to the other side of the bed to let Rachel get closer to her daughter.

The nurse and a doctor follow Rachel in and Grace is checked out, found to have a broken ankle, a slight concussion and bruising to her face. Throughout the entire process, Grace doesn’t let Danny or Steve out of her sight. Steve holds her hand while her ankle is set in plaster and Danny talks to Rachel softly, telling her of Grace’s request to stay with Steve and Danny. Grace’s comfort is thankfully agreed to be the most important and Rachel goes to the car to grab the change of clothes she had brought in for her daughter, handing it over to Steve while she and Danny see to the discharge paperwork.

Grace is eventually allowed to leave after being in hospital for the better part of the night, and is released into Danny’s care. Kono had taken Mary home to her rented house hours ago and then joined Chin to interrogate the suspects.

Danny carefully settles his daughter into the backseat while Steve takes the drivers seat, starting the car. He groans as he sits in the passenger seat and tips his head back against the headrest. “Let’s go home,” he murmurs.

Steve reaches across to squeeze Danny’s thigh and pulls out of the car park. He glances up to see Grace watching him in the mirror. He playfully blows her a kiss just to make her smile and mentally vows to make the people that hurt her and his sister pay.

~~~~~

“Steve?” Danny leans against the doorframe of the bedroom.

“What is it, Danny?” Steve rubs a towel over his hair. “How’s Grace?”

“She won’t settle. I can see how exhausted she is, but as soon as she starts to doze off she wakes herself again looking for one of us.”

“Let me get dressed, then bring her in here.”

“Sorry?” Danny’s gaze quickly moves over Steve’s body and the towel that is knotted at his hips.

“You want me to bring my daughter in here? To your room?”

“You said yourself she’s having trouble getting to sleep. Bring her in here. The bed is big enough for the three of us.”

“The three of us,” Danny splutters. “You want us to sleep with you?”

Steve arches an eyebrow as they look at each other. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “That is exactly what I’m saying. Grace needs sleep, and if we’re both with her, then she should be able to sleep.”

Danny gulps and nods. “Okay.”

Steve smiles. “Good.” He reaches for the towel, looking at Danny when he doesn’t move. “You’re more than welcome to stay for the show but I need to get dressed.”

Danny’s breath hitches and he turns away silently, hurrying out of the room.

Steve laughs to himself and grabs a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt to pull on. He’s just pulling the shirt down over his torso when Danny carries Grace into the room, putting her down carefully in the middle of the bed.

“Hi, Uncle Steve,” Grace mumbles tiredly. She nestles into the bedding and closes her eyes when Danny sits on one side of her.

Danny stares down at her for a long moment, softly clearing the hair from her face. “I could have so easily lost her today, babe.”

Steve flicks the overhead light off and comes across to the bed. He dims his bedside light and slides into bed to pull the blankets over all three of them. “You can’t talk like that. She’s fine and she’s here, with us. She's safe.”

Danny rolls onto his side and stretches his arm across the pillow above Grace’s head. “Thanks to you,” he whispers, mindful of the uneasy sleep Grace has fallen into.

Steve mirrors his pose and rests his arm along the outside of Danny’s. “She’s _yours_ , Danny. You know I’d do anything for her.”

“She told me that she called you ours,” Danny says quietly.

“I think you know I am,” Steve says, voice just as quiet. “I’ve been yours since the day we met.”

Danny wets his lips and turns his hand to tangle their hands together. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Thank you.” Danny smiles across at his partner, ready to take the next step in whatever it is they’re building between them.

“No need to thank me. How could I not love her?” Steve says with a soft smile. He lets his eyes trace over Grace’s features as she sleeps trustingly between them. “She’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Danny says. He feels his eyelids dropping but forces them open again. “You’re sure this isn’t too much, too fast?”

“Go to sleep, Danny. We can talk tomorrow, but I think we both know we’ve been headed towards this for a long time now.”

Danny yawns. He strokes his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “See you in the morning?”

“Of course.” Steve turns the light off and closes his eyes, tightening his hand around Danny’s.

~~~~~

Danny stretches and turns over to look at his family. He likes that. He has a family again. Not just him and Grace, but a family. Steve is still on the other side of Grace, but now he’s wearing cargo pants and lying on top of the covers. He's sleeping soundly, so Danny takes the time to let his gaze roam over the lean length of his partner’s body and his striking facial features.

Grace shifts between them and just as she wakes, Danny notices Steve’s hand where it rests over Grace’s blanket covered body. The knuckles are swollen and the skin is broken over two of them. He glances to the nightstand and he can see the Camaro keys there, as though Steve dropped them just before crawling back onto the bed after a night time visit to headquarters.

“Danno?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Is Uncle Steve ours? We’re keeping him right?”

Danny smiles and leans over to kiss Grace’s cheek. “Yeah, we’re totally going to keep him.”

“Good. He makes me feel safe,” Grace says, voice low and secretive.

“He’s good at making people feel safe,” Danny murmurs. He sits up a little and places his hand over Steve’s. “He’s always going to keep you safe.”

“And you, Danno. He loves you too.”

“She’s right you know.”

Danny glances at Steve’s knuckles before he meets Steve’s eyes with a smile. “Anything you want to share with me, Steven?”

Steve takes a quick look at their hands and shakes his head. “No. All good.”

“Did you get _any_ sleep last night?”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “A little.”

“It was a long night,” Danny says heavily.

“The longest night,” Steve says immediately. “But waking up to my Danno and Monkey makes it all easier.”

Grace giggles and pulls him closer so she can kiss his cheek, then does the same to Danny. “You two are goofy.”

Steve smiles, and is man enough to admit that he’s finally found what he needed when he left Hawaii all those years ago. _Family._


End file.
